MetoFantasyBaseball Wiki
Welcome to the Meto Fantasy Baseball Wiki The official homepage of the University of Maryland's Atmospheric Science Department's Fantasy Baseball League... IMPORTANT UPCOMING DATES:' '''2017 Season Champion: Cook Contingent 2nd: Doug Fister 3rd: Gone Big Sexy 4th: gimmieapid 5th: Tokyo Sexwale 6th: Pacific Coast League 7th: Philly Phrenetics 8th: WingersofRain 9th: Cameltoes 10th: bestfansinbaseball Final Regular Season Standings |127-84-9 |6.5 |- |4 |Gone Big Sexy |105-100-15 |25.5 |- |5 |Tokyo Sexwale |102-104-14 |29 |- |6 |Pacific Coast League |98-113-9 |35.5 |- |7 |Philly Phrenetics |95-110-15 |35.5 |- |8 |Cameltoes |86-116-18 |43 |- |9 |WingersofRain |87-118-15 |43.5 |- |10 |bestfansinbaseball |73-135-12 |59 |} Players Kept (from last season) Key Acquisitions Doug Fister trades Manny Machado, Jose Berrios and Scooter Gennett to Cook Contingent for Edwin Diaz, Roberto Osuna and Chris Taylor Doug Fister trades Carlos Martinez and Brian McCann to bestfansinbaseball for Jose Quintana and Yadier Molina Cook Contingent trades Steven Matz to Pacific Coast League for Brian Dozier WingersofRain trades Luis Severino to Doug Fister for Dylan Bundy and Brandon Kintzler Cook Contingent trades Carlos Carrasco to WingersofRain for Wil Myers bestfansinbaseball trades Francisco Lindor to Cook Contingent for Robinson Cano and Seung-Hwan Oh 2016 Season Champion: Doug Fister 2nd: WingersofRain 3rd: Pacific Coast League 4th: gimmieapid 5th: Cook Contingent 6th: Tokyo Sexwale 7th: Cameltoes 8th: creedmets 9th: bestfansinbaseball 10th: Philly Phrenetics Final Regular Season Standings |119-90-11 |2 |- |4 |Pacific Coast League |114-90-16 |4.5 |- |5 |Cook Contingent |112-94-14 |7.5 |- |6 |Tokyo Sexwale |104-101-15 |15 |- |7 |Cameltoes |99-110-11 |22 |- |8 |creedmets |98-113-9 |24 |- |9 |bestfansinbaseball |94-115-11 |27 |- |10 |Philly Phrenetics |61-154-5 |63 |} Players Kept (from last season) Key Acquisitions 2''015 Season''' Champion: Cook Contingent 2nd: Pacific Coast League 3rd: Doug Fister 4th: gimmieapid 5th: creedmets 6th: Cameltoes 7th: WingersofRain 8th: Philly Phrenetics 9th: baltimorons 10th: WithoutOurselves Final Regular Season Standings |122-86-12 |9.5 |- |4 |'Cook Contingent' |'117-90-13' |'14' |- |5 |Cameltoes |116-93-11 |16 |- |6 |creedmets |109-94-17 |20 |- |7 |WingersofRain |105-100-15 |25 |- |8 |Philly Phrenetics |89-121-10 |43.5 |- |9 |baltimorons |63-146-11 |69 |- |10 |WithoutOurselves |58-146-16 |71.5 |} Players Kept (from last season) Key Acquisitions 2014 Season Champion: Freddie and Fredi 2nd: Cameltoes 3rd: creedmets 4th: Doug Fister 5th: gimmieapid 6th: Cook Contingent 7th: Without Ourselves 8th: Philly Phrenetics 9th: Pacific Coast League 10th: baltimorons Final Regular Season Standings Players Kept (from last season) Key Acquisitions Doug Fister trades Bryce Harper to gimmieapid for Max Scherzer '''2013 Season'' Champion: Freddie and Fredi 2nd: gimmieapid 3rd: Cook Contingent 4th: Philly Phrenetics 5th: Pacific Coast League 6th: Doug Fister 7th: baltimorons 8th: Cameltoes 9th: Without Ourselves 10th: creedmets Final Regular Season Standings Players Kept (from last season) Key Acquisitions In a 3-way trade, Cook Contingent aquires Hunter Pence and Casey Janssen in exchange for Jorge De La Rosa and Ben Zobrist''' Doug Fister''' '''aquires Jose De La Rosa and Ben Zobrist in exchange for Hunter Pence and Tony Cingrani and '''gimmieapid aquires Tony Cingrani in exchange for Casey Janssen Doug Fister trades Prince Fielder and Chris Sale to Freddie and Fredi for Jose Bautista, Kendrys Morales and Bronson Arroyo Cook Contingent'' ''trades Jose Fernandez and Josh Johnson to''' trades Jose Fernandez and Josh Johnson to for Mike Minor and A.J. Griffin '''gimmieapid trades Hunter Pence to Doug Fister for Max Scherzer Cook Contingent trades Evan Longoria to Pacific Coast '''League for Stephen Strasburg '''2012 Season Champion: Cook Contingent 2nd: Cameltoes 3rd: Doug Fister 4th: Pacific Coast League 5th: gimmieapid 6th: creedmets 7th: Freddie and Fredi 8th: baltimorons 9th: Without Ourselves 10th: Yu Soy Giancarlo Final Regular Season Standings Players Kept (from last season) Key Acquisitions Pacific Coast League drafts Mike Trout in Round # 22 2011 Season Champion: Cook Contingent '''2nd: Cameltoes 3rd: Doug Fister 4th: gimmieapid 5th: Without Ourselves 6th: creedmets 7th: team name goes here 8th: Freddie and Fredi 9th: baltimorons 10th: Pacific Coast League '''Final Regular Season Standings Key Acquisitions Cameltoes selects David Price in Round #8 Pacific Coast League selects Stephen Strasburg in Round #23 Players Kept (from last season) 2010 Season Champion: AAA All-Star Reserves 2nd: Cameltoes 3rd: Doug Fister 4th: gimmieapid 5th: creedmets 6th: Panic Switch 7th: baltimorons 8th: Love to Love Lou 9th:Aquafina 10th: RangerMadness Final Regular Season Standings Players Kept (from last season) Key Acquisitions Love to Love Lou (Manan's team) selects Hanley Ramierez in Round #6 Pacific Coast League selects Evan Longoria in Round #6 Pacific Coast League trades Evan Longoria to Cook Contingent for Chase Utley and Kevin Youkilis Cook Contingent selects Joey Votto in Round #6 Cameltoes selects Justin Verlander in Round #6 Doug Fister selects Robinson Cano in Round #7 Cook Contingent selects Clayton Kershaw in Round #7 Cameltoes selects Cole Hamels in Round #9 Cook Contingent selects Jered Weaver in Round #10 2009 Season Champion: Cameltoes 2nd: creedmets 3rd: The A-Train 4th: gimmieapid 5th: Team Renob 6th: FatGuyInALittleCoat 7th: Indestructable 8th: Bat Asses 9th: baltimorons 10th: Dewey Defeats Truman 11th: Love to Love Lou 12th: KillingWithSchilling Final Regular Season Standings 2008 Season Champion: The Slo Metro 2nd: Forty-Six and Two 3rd: mets!Mets!METS! 4th: Team Renob 5th: gimmieapid 6th: Stungrayed 7th: Bad News Beers 8th: baltimorons Final Regular Season Standings 2007 Season Champion: Supermassive Black Hole '''2nd: The Rapid Bus 3rd: Mets all the way 4th: gimmieapid 5th: Cruisin for aBoozin 6th: Slammy's Boys 7th: creedmets 8th: baltimorons '''Final Regular Season Standings 2006 Season Champion: Bad News Beers 2nd: gimmieapid 3rd: UtilityCheerleaders 4th: feelthelove 5th: the mets rock! 6th: The Programmers 7th: Mexican Royalty 8th: yankees fans smell Final Regular Season Standings Championships Brian Cook - 5 Ed - 2 Kevin Fang - 2 James Hulka - 2 Anthony - 1 Average End of Season Standing: Owner Brian C - 0.305 ((7/12)+(2/8)+(1/8)+(6/10)+(1/10)+(1/10)+(3/10)+(6/10)+(1/10)+(5/10)+(1/10))/11 Tony - 0.344 ((3/12)+(5/8)+(3/8)+(3/8)+(3/10)+(3/10)+(3/10)+(6/10)+(4/10)+(3/10)+(1/10)+(2/10))/12 Wallace - 0.409 ((4/12)+(2/8)+(5/8)+(4/8)+(4/10)+(4/10)+(5/10)+(2/10)+(5/10)+(4/10)+(4/10)+(4/10))/12 Nathan - 0.458 ((5/12)+(4/8))/2 Ed - 0.459 ((1/12)+(1/8)+(7/8)+(5/8)+(2/10)+(2/10)+(2/10)+(8/10)+(2/10)+(6/10)+(7/10)+(9/10))/12 Fang - 0.473 ((10/12)+(1/8)+(2/8)+(1/10)+(10/10)+(4/10)+(5/10)+(9/10)+(2/10)+(3/10)+(6/10))/11 James H - 0.486 (8/10)+(7/10)+(1/10)+(1/10)+(7/10)+(2/10)+(8/10))/7 Andrew - 0.550 ((6/10)+(5/10))/2 Dan B - 0.574 ((2/12)+(4/8)+(6/8)+(7/8)+(5/10)+(6/10)+(6/10)+(10/10)+(3/10)+(5/10)+(8/10)+(3/10))/12 James R - 0.700((6/12)+(9/10))/2 Brian N - 0.740((4/10)+(8/10)+(8/10)+(10/10)+(7/10))/5 Eric S - 0.750((6/8))/1 Manan - 0.800((5/10)+(9/10)+(9/10)+(7/10)+(10/10))/5 Will - 0.833((8/12)+(10/10))/2 Eric L - 0.850((7/10)+(10/10))/1 Teddy - 0.858((11/12)+(8/10))/2 James C - 0.875((9/12)+(8/8)+(8/8)+(8/8)+(7/10)+(9/10)+(8/10)+(7/10)+(10/10)+(9/10))/10 Jonathan - 0.950 ((9/10)+(10/10))/2 Dan K - 1.000((12/12))/1 All-Time Regular Season Records Player Brian C - 58.3% 1,318-925-127 Anthony - 54.9% 1,423-1,157-150 Wallace- 53.2% 1,323-1,156-151 Ed - 53.0% 1,363-1,197-180 Nathan- 52.3% 218-198-24 Dan B- 51.7% 1,327-1,232-171 Fang- 50.3% 1,136-1,124-140 Andrew - 50.1% 206-205-29 James H - 49.6% 713-724-93 Eric S - 47.1% 98-110-12 James R - 44.6% 177-220-33 Will - 44.3% 175-220-35 Manan - 44.0% 420-613-41 Brian N - 43.4% 451-596-53 James C - 42.3% 882-1282-126 Teddy - 41.7% 170-238-22 Jonathan - 40.6% 167-250-23 Eric L - 40.0% 163-245-22 Dan K - 35.7% 74-133-13 Rules KEEPERS You get to keep 7 players from last year's team onto your team for next year. DRAFTING The draft order is snaking and the order is generally the opposite of last year's standings. The first pick is given as a reward to the winner of the losers bracket. The remaining team with the worst regular season record picks 2nd, 3rd and 4th. Picks 5-10 are distributed based on each team's finish in the playoffs. 6th place drafts #5 and the winner drafts #10. All-Time standings shown above reflect regular season win/loss records and final position in the standings INCLUDING playoff performance (both winners and losers brackets) 2017 Draft Order: TRADES All trades are put to a league vote to ensure it is fair. Anyone can 'veto' any trade they feel is unfair. 4 people must veto a trade in order to over turn it. No trading of future draft pics or waiver priority will be allowed. WAIVER PRIORITY' Waiver priority carries over from year to year. The order at the end of 2016/beginning of 2017 is: PRIZES Each player puts $30 in. 1st place: $180 2nd place: $90 3rd place: $30 WAIVER WIRE MOVES' 70 moves per manager per regular season. PLAYOFF MOVES 3 moves per week inthe playoffs. Moves will be reset on Mondays at whatever time I remember to reset it (hopefully first thing in the morning). So, if you want to make moves before I reset the moves clock do it on Sunday to make sure you get them in. There will be no late '''moves allowed or granting of late moves. If someone notices I haven't reset the moves on Monday, please email me and I will update it ASAP. '''OFF-SEASON TRANSACTIONS Off-season trades are allowed. You have your current 25 man roster up until draft day when you will be reduced to your 7 keeper players. MINIMUM INNINGS PITCHED PER WEEK: ''20'' POSITIONS AND STAT CATEGORIES' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse